srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Scourge of Ebbmark
|Desc = "He goes by the name of "Gramyr", though I very much doubt that's his real name," says Jirn. "He's a dangerous man...a blight on this town...and I don't think most folks would care one way or the other if he were to go missing." |Req = |Saga = |Diff = Potentially none, hardest optional enemy is 11+ under the scaled option. |AS&P = true |Notes = This can be played as either . }} General Information This quest became available in July 2014, none of the other Ebbmark quests are required. Tips * The bloodier root is slightly more rewarding in terms of XP, the guys also drop some decent random loot. * Use a power or skill against the four men since the underlings will just flee from combat. Prerequisites Unknown. Walkthrough Jirn tells you a lot of things about a smuggler who may be working with the and wants you to deal with him, perhaps even permanently, in return for gold. * 4 XP to Divination (10+) for sensing his truthfulness. * Agree to help Jirn: The adventure continues. * Decline to help: It ends with nothing gained, but it doesn't disappear. You arrive at a cove and watch a lookout signal a boat. * Use Telekinesis (10+), Thievery (10+), Elementalism (10+), Illusion (10+) or Archery (10+ and a bow): You get 4 specific XP for driving him away. * Attack the lone man: ,}}, failure untested. He tells you that Gramyr is on the boat if you subduing but he doesn't know much more than that, you get some loot for killing him. * Remain in hiding and observe: Gramyr tells him to fetch a wagon and he departs. The text varies depending on how you dealt with the lookout, but either way you're presented with the following options: * Attack Gramyr and his crew: The others flee if their health goes below 26%. ** Use Archery (10+ and a bow), Thievery (10+), Illusion (10+), Elementalism (10+) or Telekinesis (10+): You get 4 specific XP for driving the crew away. ** Rush out and attack the four men: |lose=You lose around 11 SP and fight them as 9+}}. * Gramyr claims he'll leave peacefully and won't return. ** 4 XP to Divination (10+) for sensing his truthfulness and fear. ** Allow him to leave: He takes his cargo and departs. ** Attack him: You engage . You get some random loot for killing him, find 174 gold and discover that he was smuggling poison. * Approach them: He asks if you've business here. ** Attempt to persuade Gramyr to leave: . ** Attack Gramyr and his men: You fight the smugglers as 9+ like above. You return to the tavern and get 250 gold from Jirn. You receive a mysterious when you exit and the adventure ends. The final reward is 256 general an 16 AS&P XP. Rewards * 8 XP to Divination (10+) for both possible checks * Up to 8 XP to Telekinesis (10+), Thievery (10+), Elementalism (10+), Illusion (10+) and Archery (10+) * 16 XP to Diplomacy for persuading them to leave * Up to roughly 20 combat XP under the scaled option * 250-424 gold * 256 general and 16 AS&P XP upon completion * Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty